Jurato: The Beginning Phases
by sword2588
Summary: After ther D-reaper. there are some romances especially with Takato and Jeri. Some Kazu bashing and Ryo bashing from Rika.ENJOY! Pairings: Jurato, Ryuki, KentaOC, When finished please go to the sequel, Digimon Tamers: The Adventure Continues! Thank you!
1. When Jeri Visits: Phase One

**Wow this will be my first ever digimon fanfic! Including my favorite couple Takato and Jeri!!! Including other couplings such as RyoxRuki, KentaxOC, and Kezu with NO ONE..haha sucks for him! This story is about a month after Runaway Locomon and the starting basis of my future fics. Well please enjoy Digimon tamer fans, more digimon fics such as my after series saga will be arriving soon! Go DIGIMON TAMERS!!!!! **

Right now I need an interview from Takato and Jeri about this fic

S2588: So Takato and Jeri how is the name Jurato fit for you?

Takato: Who came up with that?

Jeri: I think its cute!!!!

S2588: So then you are a couple officially?

Takato and Jeri: Hey NO SPOILERS! If you want to find out read this and other of your fanfics.

S2588: Fine but we must start this one first!

Takato: Thank God for that one!

Jeri: **Disclaimer! This fic is not for sale and is not asking for money the digimon tamer franchise is owned by Japan and Bandai. **

NOW LETS BEGIN!!!!!!

**Ch. 1: When Jeri visits: Phase One, the revealing of feelings**

Takato's POV

My Name is Takato Matsuki, digimon tamer of Guilmon, and I help run my families bakery shop. Its been about a month since I last saw everyone grouped together. Impmon's tamers Ai and Mako we dont really get to see a lot especially while they are visiting their grandmother even when we see Impmon/Beelzemon all the time. Ryo is usually staying with Cyberdramon, why that digimon needs so much controlling no one may ever know. Kenta and Kazu are any where they want either with their digimon Marine Angemon(Kenta) and Gaurdromon. Suzie and her lopmon usually stay at home and play or follow Henry and do what he does. Henry is researching more and more about the digital world with his dad but still comes out with Terriermon to join us. Rika with her usual self, going out with Renamon just for fun and fighting any digimon within a ten mile radius. Jeri...well I still feel a little guilty for what happened to her, when she was needed the most after Leomon died all we could do was let her suffer in the twisted mind of the D-reaper. After all was done Jeri seemed to go back to her normal happy looking self.

A lot of things went on as our adventure continues. First we fight digimon that bioemerged into the city, then we fought the devas, entered the digital world to save calumon while facing off the Digimon soverign, and then all of our past enemies became allies as we fought the evil of the D-reaper while risking the lives of good friends and family, and then we though we lost our digimon for good. Eventually I found a digi-portal in Guilmon's old hideout then suddenly everything changed again. Henry got the idea of a little message box sent to the digital world with the slightest chance of reaching them. Then another month went by and nothing, until one day as we all gathered at the park with our digivices they all pointed at the digiportal and then before we knew it all of our digimon were reunited. It was all good after that we may have had some kinks such as Locomon and the other digimon that now continue to biomerge giving Yamaki, now our greatest advisor, his long lived job back.

I lay here at my bed remembering all of this yet dont feel to satisfited, Henry's right I do have a LOT of stress.

In the Bakery, end of POV

Jeri came in the store that she was always familiar with, the Matsuki's. Jeri knows she loves Takato, he is always kind and caring to her no matter what. She had left her puppet at home with Calumon, for some reason calumon is sort of fond with her. She looked at cream puffs for a while picking the most fresh into the little bin and bought them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki! These cream puffs are really good!" Jeri is really close to Takato's family so talking to them is normal.

"Why thats why you get them oh and if you want to see Takato I think he's in his room right now." Mrs. Matsuki replied finishing her order.

"Thank you Mrs. Matsuki its been a while since we last got to talk alone" and with that Jeri ran upstairs to Takato's room. She slowly opened the door to see a boys normal collection of digimon room with laundry of the floor and a desk with a lot of digimon drawings on it. Takato was laying on the bed awake but didnt seem to notice her.

"Hey Takato?" Jeri decided to speak up. Takato slowly looked at her before realizing it was Jeri.

"Oh hey Jeri hows it been" Takato got up from his laying position and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Well its been a while since we talked alone and your parents invited me to stay for a while" Takato nodded.

"thats great Jeri"

They talked a lot about what has happened or of whats happening and never once had they mentioned Leomon or the D-reaper because it would most likely upset Jeri. Takato spent some time thinking about all the past quotes that float in his conscious; his feelings to Jeri, his care for her and what Kai said may be true she is his first love. He may have to tell her that he cares because he knows Jeri's past and how she cant be always happy. Takato likes to see Jeri happy, but this will get rid of the things that cause him so much stress.

"Hey Jeri?"

"Yes Takato?"

"You know I care about you a lot, I have always, I feel so sorry for what has happened to you with your mom, Leomon, and the horrible ordeal with the D-reaper. I cant believe Im saying this but I may..uhm like you...I like you a lot and I like to see you happy" Takato was now running through some new stress, now both were blushing heavily and staring at each other. The last time the thought he had told her this was just a doppelganger now its the real Jeri, the one he loves.

"Takato!" Jeri hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"So you okay?"

"Yes Takato Im okay" said Jeri while smiling." but I need you to close your eyes for me to get something for you.

"Um....sure" Takato had about a million thoughts of what she could possibly give to him. But he missed one possiblity.

Jeri kissed him right on the lips with full passion. Takato was so shocked he kept his eyes shut. When Jeri stopped them for air she got up.

"well Takato its pretty late I've got to go Bye Takato!"

"Bye Jeri!" Takato said still as red as a tomato and then he touched the warmth of Jeri still posted on his lips. Takato took the time to remember the feeling of Jeri as she stole their first kiss. Takato layed down under the covers and went to bed dreaming of the good times with Jeri.

**Well Phase one out of three complete, next time watch out for phase two! The telling of friends and then dating!!!! Well catch you next time I still must interview Takato and Jeri. **

**Takato: NOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Jeri: Giggle but seriously stop!**


	2. A Day in the Park: Phase Two

**we now continue this story with part two!!!!! Mini Summary: Takato meets up with Jeri to "discuss things" but didn't expect Kazu, Kenta, Henry, and Rika to be their too. Now we begin this chapter with a bang! 3.2.1 BANG START!!!**

**Takato: Ow why so loud?**

**Jeri: Takato! the Fanfiction is starting**

**Takato: Oops sorry continue please**

**S2588: Thank You!**

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW LETS BEGIN!!!!**

**Ch.2 A Day in the Park: Phase Two, the Revealing to Friends**

Takato woke up the next morning with a love struck look on his face. He had done it, he got his first kiss and with Jeri! Well actually she did it but hey no need to argue about good things. Takato took care of his hygiene as usual and got dressed for the day. As he put on his goggles the phone rang. So he picked it up.

"hello, Matsuki residence this is Takato speaking" Takato said answering the phone.

"Hey, Takato good morning!" It was Jeri, Takato felt himself blushing bringing last nights memory back.

"Hey Jeri, good morning to you too" Takato couldn't help but smiling.

"So Takato wanna go to the park with me? You can pick up Guilmon on the way there?" Jeri may have jus asked him on a date...or maybe just a nice walk.

"Sure Jeri I will meet you at Guilmon's place!"

"Thanks Takato see you there!" and with that she hung up.

Takato was now jumping for joy. He quickly ate his breakfast and was off like a rocket.

"Mom, Dad im going to the park!" And then Takato was out of sight in a blink of their parents eyes.

"Wow, you know honey he really grew up, whatever Jeri did last night got him love struck" Mr. Matsuki stated.

"I know! I went to check up on him and he had that same face all night long!" Mrs. Matsuki giggled at the possibilities.

Meanwhile back to Takato he was at Guilmon's hideout in a heart beat. Finding Jeri feeding Guilmon with some bread.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon cried jumping on top of him.

"hey Takato" Jeri seemed really nervous.

"hey boy hows it going!" Takato pet Guilmon before facing Jeri.

"So Jeri what did you want to do?"

"I dont know Takato lets go walk in the park"

"Yeah lets go walk in the park!" Guilmon seemed excited to walk for some reason. So they walked. Unknowingly Takato took Jeri's hand.

After a little while Takato finally realized he took her hand and starting to blush. But Jeri just smiled nervously and they continued. Guilmon seemed to notice nothing as he as chasing a butterfly.

Again with surpises Takato saw Rika argueing with Kenta and Kazu about somethings. Takato disconnected hands with Jeri and ran towards them who were really surprised to see him and Jeri.

"YO Takato, Jeri! Hows it going!" Kazu yelled

"Why what a pleasure to meet you again" Gaurdromon looked like he was bowing.

"Hey gogglehead! Jeri! Whats up!" And even Rika pulled them into a hug, her digimon Renamon just stared at them.

"Hey Takato, Jeri" Kenta came and hugged them.

"HEy Hey!" Marineangemon flew up to them and blew hearts at them.

(all of these happened nearly at the same time)

"Um, hi guys" Jeri blushed realizing the position she was in and seemed nervous.

"So what were you guys doing here?" Rika had to ask.

"uh well..." takato had a problem replying. but then Guilmon answered for him.

"Takato and Jeri were walking in the park for some reason" Takato really needed to control what he says.

"Guilmon!" Takato fell in defeat. He and Jeri were blushing a bit.

"Oh SO you guys were on a date?" Kazu also never keeps his mouth shut.

"Well..." Takato was too nervous to answer. Jeri did instead.

"Well yeah" Jeri said nervously "see" and to Takato's surprise and everyone else's Jeri kissed him full on the lips until Takato was as red as Guilmon.

Everyone stared at Jeri in shock except for Renamon and Guilmon who were standing there aw, Marineangemon hiccuped a few hearts.

"Wow" was all they can say. then Guilmon started running towards the butterfly again which landed on some biker causing him to run towards him scaring the biker.

"I'll get him" and with that Jeri ran towards Guilmon before he could scare off the entire park. Takato turned to face the others.

"so, Takato how long was this going on?" Rika had a wierd grin. Then Henry arrived.

"Guys! hows it going" Henry came without Terriermon, perhaps for the better.

"Hey Henry, where's Terriermon?" Takato asked.

"Home with Suzie" everyone gasped, they know Terriermon is doomed. most likely forced to be played with Lopmon or something.

"Okay...so did you know Takato is dating Jeri?" Henry looked surprised.

"Wow really?"

"yeah they kissed right in front of us" Kenta stated "and even im still dateles.

"Yeah! I mean how can a guy like Takato get a girl before me!" Kazu seemed jealous.

"Maybe he was more mature than you" Rika said laughing with Renamon.

"but your dateless too" Next thing Henry knew he was glared to near death by Rika.

"Ummm, Okay Im going to find Jeri and Guilmon." and with that Takato ran towards Jeri and Guilmon.

"Great, now they can continue their date while we stand dateless, i mean even Rika could get a date before us she got Ryo flirting her most of the time." Rika was blushing before punching Kazu in the head.

Everyone there sighed.... Meanwhile Takato talked about things with Jeri. Guilmon was sleeping there totally quiet.

"So Jeri...we're dating now" Takato motioned his hand behind his hand.

"yeah I guess" Jeri was blushing, swaying her feet, looking at him. Then Jeri kissed him putting her hands around his neck while he put his hands around her waist. When they needed air the broke the kiss.

"So Takato"

"yeah Jeri?"

"do you want to go on a real date tomorrow, the new amusement park just opened."

"Sure lets go!" They smiled at each other before kissing again.

**So thats the end of the chapter, thank you for waiting! Coming up the date, Ryuki, and Kenta's new girlfriend thing**


	3. The Real Date: Phase Three Final Phase

Hello and Welcome back to the Jurato fic!

Takato: Yes please enjoy

Jeri: it is so fun!

Takato: Right Jeri!

They kiss a bit.....

S2588: Stop making out and lets start the fic!

Takato and Jeri: Okay!

BEGIN!

**Ch. 3: The Real Date: Phase 3, official couple dating**

Takato walked (took train) Jeri to her house before coming home.

"Remeber Takato tomorrow at the amusement park, at 11 right?" Jeri asked Takato.

"Yes I promise" Takato grabbed Jeri's hands and kissed her without expecting Jeri's dad to come bursting in. The two jumped and started blushing madly.

"Oops...sorry kids, have fun!" and with that Jeri's dad left with what seemed to be tears in his eyes.

Takato and Jeri looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Okay see you tomorrow!"

"Okay see you there" They waved goodbye and Takato headed home.

When Takato got home it was like 7 o clock at night, he said hi to his parents and began heading upstairs.

"Wait Takato!" his mom cried.

"Ughh, yes mom?" Takato walked back downtairs.

"So you got a date with Jeri tomorrow?" his dad had to ask

"Umm Yes, but how do you hear these things"

"Well Mr. Katou called I think he was crying, saying that you were taking Jeri on a date tomorrow." His dad had his hands over Takato's shoulders.

"Well, they do grow up sooo fast" his mom dropped to the floor and started sobbing. Takato took this moment and creeped upstairs. Takato took care of his needs before going to bed for a long awaited Tomorrow.

The Next Day

At 11 o clock sharp, Takato arrived at the New Ameusemet Park to find Jeri waiting for him at the entrance.

"Okay Jeri let me get the tickets (his parents gave him money) and you wait right here." Takato said before getting the tickets.

Takato came back with the tickets and they entered the park.

"Wow! This is going to be so much fun!" Jeri grabbed Takato's arm and leaned on him ", ooh, where do we go first?"

"I dont know where do you want to go?" Takato looked down at Jeri next thing he knew he was getting dragged hand in hand with Jeri.

"Over here Takato!" She pointed at the Roller Coaster it was HUGE!

"Uhh, sure Jeri" Takato then led them towards some Roller Coasters, when done they decided to get a bite to eat (it is now lunch time).

"So Jeri are you enjoying yoursef so far?" Takato smiled in which Jeri returned

"Im having so much fun, thanks Takato, its really nice of you" Jeri leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thats great Jeri!" they finished eating and went for the next ride.

"So where next?" Takato asked and again he was dragged towards the rides.

After riding a few rides roller coasters, bumper cars (they shared one) arcade, and some other rides like the Merry Go Round. When it was about 6 o clock it got dark and all of the lights suddenly jumped on.

"Oohhhh!" Jeri pointed at all of the lights.

"Yeah its really nice" Takato looked around at the startling sight of lights.

Jeri grabbed Takato's arm and pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "lets go there we can see the lights from there"

"Sure lets go!" Takato and Jeri walked towards the ride.

The couple got on the Ferris wheel, car 5, and started going up.

"Wow!" they both said looking down at a lot of lights then the Ferris wheel stopped and they fell onto each other. (in case your wondering this is Japan, the ferris wheels cars are like tiny rooms.)

"sorry Jeri" Takato said Jeri had landed on top of him her hands on his chest.

"Sorry Takato" Jeri got off blushing.

"so Jeri, we've kissed, and we dated."

"Yeah" Jeri looked at Takato getting closer.

"And I like you very much."

"go on"

"So Jeri would you like to go steady?" Takato looked at Jeri who looked like she was going to cry but instead wrapped her arms around Takato and kissed him, they fell to the ground and made out on the floor after a while they stopped for air before continueing. They didn't even notice the ride was moving.

"Hey kids" the guy running the ride called them.

"Yes" they replied, getting off each other blushing to look at him.

"Well the rides over"

"Oh" Takato and Jer blushed and they walked out hand in hand.

Up above fireworks had started and they look up in awe. When the fireworks ended they decided it was enough and headed home.

**Jurato is only the beginning of the journey in what is going to begin soon.........**

**STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOP**

Sword2588: in case you wondering, this is the end of the fic.

Takato: and we promised you some Ryuki and KentaOC and other stuff.

Jeri: but its not over yet!

Sword2588: The story is called Digimon Tamers: The Adventure Continues

Everyone: PLEASE READ for the action, adventure, and the romance! GOOD Day! please read Digimon Tamers: The Adventure continues. Thank you and good night...or good day, oh whatever.


End file.
